Naruto Cybertronion Release
by WelshDragon18
Summary: This is a Naruto Transformers Cybertron crossover I thought of, Naruto finds the Autobot Symbol and he bonds with him through his blood and it becomes his bloodline limit and he strides to take the Elemental Countries by storm to bring peace to the entire Elemental Nation.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is a Naruto Transformers Cybertron crossover I thought of, hope you enjoy the story please also subscribe to my Youtube Channel LostInfernoFireDragon. I want to be able to get to 1,000 subscribers because, I want to make a cosplay armor based on Lancelot Albion from the anime Code Geass but also some Gundam Cosplay Armor for a Super Con next year in a state that I live in. So I need everyone's help reaching 1,000 subscribers for my channel.

Hi is Talking

Italics is Thoughts

Underlined is Letters

Bold Italics is Locations

Bold is Yelling

 _ **Outside of Konoha in the forests**_

We find Naruto in a forest looking over a the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing he had just finished learning the Shadow Clone Justu and he noticed a odd seal in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, so he decided to pump some chakra into the seal and a box popped out of the seal, so Naruto grabbed the box and opened the lid and a symbol was on red velvet ( BASICALLY THE AUTOBOTS SYMBOL ) along with a letter.

My name is Optimus Prime, and I am the leader of the Autobots I have left my Autobot symbol along with all of the other Autobots spark codes inside my symbol to allow you to become members of my team but also a member of our team who sacrificed his life to help our friends and the other was a member of the Deceptcons an enemy but he left them and joined our team only those those of pure hearts can bear the symbol of the Autobots.

As Naruto finished reading the note he didn't notice he got a paper cut and bit of blood went to the tip of his finger it began to pool till a a large drop of blood fell towards the Autobot Symbol as soon as the blood hit the Autobot Symbol. Soon the Autobot Symbol started glow, and soon it to float up and turned around and floated towards his right shoulder right through his jacket and his shirt soon the Autobot Symbol touched his shoulder suddenly pain shot through Naruto's right arm, and soon the pain spread throughout his entire body soon the Symbol corrected what was wrong with Naruto his height problem including the learning seals dead man switch seal including the seal the restricted his height.

As soon as the seals where removed from Naruto's body his body gained the correct height of a preteen along with the weight of a preteen an energy like no other surged through his body. His vision sharpened so that he could see every fibre of his skin and surroundings, his sense of smell recognized and enhanced countless scents of the forest, his ears felt as if cotton had been pulled out of them and everything was crystal clear; it was as if a great burden upon his body had been lifted in a matter of seconds, sharpening him. Along with his senses, his thoughts began to flow erratically but smoothly. As his brain processed information faster and more precisely than he ever felt before, much of his pasts decisions and questions came into question. his mind also organized itself all the stuff he learned in the Academy but also his mind got sharper, and he realized his crush on the pink haired banshee was one sided so he just decided to crush it right now soon he figured out who his parents are, but he doesn't blame the Sandaime but he lost all the respect for him slightly. He also figured out that the Dog masked ANBU was the one who always lead the mobs to him, also he knows the exact hair color of that ANBU and he will sue that ANBU for everything he owns but also the scar on his right shoulder above his heart.

Soon the pain faded and Naruto decided to take the jacket off of because it felt restricting he learned the skill behind the Shadow Clone Justu so he made a Shadow Clone and make another copy of the scroll so he can keep the scroll for himself so he has a Shadow Clone pose as the Forbidden Scroll and hides the original scroll while he is waiting for Mizuki to show up. Suddenly Iruka showed up in the clearing, and used the Demon Head Justu " **DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE NARUTO!** " Naruto slightly glares at Iruka Naruto responds with " Well Iruka-sensei i am about to deal with a traitor to the village, but also be dealing with a lying bastard after this! " He growls at the end, before Iruka notices Naruto's new height that matches most of his classmates along with a weird symbol on his right shoulder.

Then Mizuki appears in the clearing, and said " Naruto you did great with getting the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing now give it to me! " Mizuki yelled before Mizuki noticed Iruka in the clearing, and Mizuki thought to himself " _Why don't I screw with the demon brat and Iruka._ " Then Mizuki said " Hey Naruto do you want to know why the villagers hate you. " Then Iruka said " No don't do it Mizuki! " While yelling out, then Naruto said " What the fuck are you talking about Mizuki. " Naruto growls out both Mizuki and Iruka where shocked, and thought at the same time " _What the hell happened to the hyperactive and go lucky Naruto._ " Then Mizuki said " You want to know why people hate you Naruto. " Then Naruto said " What do you mean." Mizuki then said " You have the Nine Tailed Fox sealed inside of you, that attacked the village over 12 years ago. " For a moment both Mizuki and Iruka Naruto return to his original self, then Mizuki took his chance and said " Now die you demon fox! "

Suddenly a form appeared in front of Naruto taking the giant fuma shuriken then the moonlight showed the figure, then Naruto said " I-Iruka-sensei why did you take the shuriken for me. " Iruka smiled weakly then said " Because you aren't the fox now run Naruto. " So Iruka throw a smoke pellet and flash pellet on the ground, and soon Naruto took off and so did Iruka.

So Mizuki decided to Henge as Iruka and look for Naruto because Naruto trusts Iruka, and soon Henged Mizuki spotted Naruto hoping on the tree's and soon Mizuki speed up and said " Naruto its me Iruka give me the scroll before Mizuki show's up. " Then Mizuki noticed Naruto rocketing towards him and hitting him in the shoulder then the Henge undid itself revealing Mizuki and Mizuki said " How did you know I wasn't Iruka. " Then Naruto hits the tree and he said " You aren't Iruka because I am Iruka. " Before Naruto turned into Iruka, then Mizuki said " You decided to Henge into the demon so he could run away how noble of you Iruka. " Mizuki said in a venom laced voice.

Iruka then said " Naruto isn't the fox he is a proud member of the Hidden Leaf Village, but also the future Hokage and I see him as my adoptive son. " Iruka said in a proud strong voice, and a few meters away Naruto was crying from what Iruka said about him then Mizuki said " Well then demon lover die. " As soon as the words left his mouth Mizuki suddenly felt a sharp pain in his jaw before he flew back Naruto was looking pissed, and then Naruto said " You will not touch my papa you bastard. " Naruto said in anger before he heard a voice in his head " _You are now ready._ " Naruto felt warmth from his right shoulder and said " Cybertronion Release Jet-fire. " Before a glow appeared around Naruto, and once the glow fades there was a giant robot standing there was where Naruto was standing.

Both Mizuki and Iruka where in shock at what they saw, and it shocked them then Iruka asked " Naruto is that you. " Then the robot looked at Iruka, and then said in a weird accent " Yes it is Papa, and I wont let Mizuki-teme hurt you at all. " Then Iruka felt such huge pride in his chest about what Naruto called him, and then Mizuki said " So the demon decided to show his colors so what your going to die now." Then Naruto said in his accent " Yeah that's what you think time to say good bye Mizuki-teme Turbine-Wave. " Two giant tornado's started flying towards Mizuki didn't know what hit him.

Mizuki started to fly towards the sky Naruto decided to launch some rockets to blow up some boulders to send him to outer space, and then a star shined that showed Mizuki is gone for good then Naruto said " Papa we need to go to Fire Country's Capital and talk with the Daiymo because Sarutobi has lied to me. " Then Naruto said " Jet-Fire transform. " (THE USUAL WAY JET-FIRE TRANSFORMS) Then Naruto started to fly towards Fire Capital.

THIS IS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.


	2. Chapter 2

Things are kinda busy for me, and I am having some major writers block so I am stuck for right now on writing.


End file.
